Paranormal Easy Bake Oven: Behind the Scenes
by Heaven-Backwards
Summary: The Behind the Scenes of Paranormal Easy Bake Oven. Short but sweet one-shot. Ianthony.


**So, I'm going to kind of explain this. I was watching Smosh's video, _Paranormal Easy Bake Oven, _and I really wanted to watch the behind the scenes so I go on their website only to find there is no behind the scenes. So, that makes me wonder... did they not make a behind the scenes because they couldn't use any of the footage because it was too... gay? Now, here we are. Enjoy!**

"Dude, I can't believe you wrote this in the script." Ian sighed in frustration.

"You know the fans are going to love it. It's hilarious!" Anthony replied back to his shorter friend.

"I know, man. But, isn't it a little much? You sleeping naked next to me? Won't it be... awkward?" Ian rubbed his upper arm, obviously nervous.

"C'mon, Ian. You've seen me naked a million times. What's so different about this time?"

"You're next to me in a bed!" Ian through his hands up in frustration.

"So? We won't even be touching. I wrote that in script specifically for that reason."

Anthony didn't seem the least bit nervous about the situation, which baffled Ian.

"Fine. Whatever dude. But, if you touch me I will chop your dick off." Ian stared at Anthony seriously.

Anthony laughed.

"Pfft. Whatever, dude."

* * *

That night, Ian and Anthony had to record themselves sleeping for the video. Ian got in a hoodie and sweat pants, while Anthony just got completely naked. Ian refused to look at him, so Anthony climbed in the bed before Ian had gotten in. Making sure that the blanket was covering him.

"God, Ian. You're such a wuss." Anthony said with a chuckle.

"I am not, dude! I don't want to see your fucking dick!" Ian exclaimed.

"Get over it, man. It's me. At least you don't have to sleep next to a naked old man." Anthony smiled.

Ian rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with."

Ian flopped on the bed with the barrier of pillows blocking them and the one Pickachu pillow sitting on top guarding Ian as to make sure Anthony didn't cross the boundary.

The boys sat in silence for a minute.

"Dude?"

"What?" Ian growled.

"Will you really cut my dick off?" Anthony chuckled.

Ian sighed.

"Yep."

Anthony laughed.

"I don't understand what the big deal is. A dick's a dick. Even if it's mine." Anthony replied.

Ian felt his cheeks getting hot. He was glad the lights were off.

"Night, dude." Ian turned on his side.

"Why does it bother you, Ian?"

"I said good night." Ian answered.

"C'mon Ian. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong! I just don't wanna be sleeping next to my naked best friend in a bed! It's fucking weird!"

"See! That's your problem, dude! You have to make everything so awkward all the time. If you didn't care so much, then you wouldn't be bothered at all. Your so flustered with your emotions." Anthony replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"You can't stand the idea that you might have feelings for me! It drives you absolutely fucking nuts! Because you keep thinking, 'Oh we're best friends, these feelings will go away.' And they never do!"

Ian threw the pillows and the Pickachu down on the floor and sat up and looked at Anthony in the eyes.

"Fine! You wanna know the fucking truth?!" Ian yelled.

Anthony nodded once, surprised by what Ian was doing.

"Everytime I see you, everytime you smile, everytime you laugh, or even barely touch me, my heart skips a beat. And, it scares the hell out of me because it's you. It's you, Anthony. My best friend. The person I've known since 6th grade, the person I've told everything to and trusted with all my secrets."

Anthony swallowed.

"Ian, you've never opened up to me like this."

Ian shrugged, and turned around facing the opposite direction, for fear of tears. Anthony sat up and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I never told you because, I couldn't risk losing you. I didn't want you to hate me or always feel awkward around me. But, the feelings never went away." Ian's voice cracked, he could feel his eyes and cheeks hot from his tears.

Anthony wrapped his arms around Ian in a hug.

"I always felt the same way about you." Anthony whispered in Ian's ear.

Ian slowly turned his head, looking into Anthony's chocolate-brown eyes. Anthony's heart almost broke at the sight of Ian with tears in his eyes.

"You did?" Ian sniffed.

Anthony smiled.

"Yes, douche-nugget."

He wiped a tear from Ian's cheek. He held his hand on Ian's face for awhile, staring into his beautiful ocean colored eyes.

"I love you, Ian." Anthony whispered.

"I love you too, Anthony."

Ian ran his hands through Anthony's emo-ish hair, and pressed his lips against Anthony's warm, soft lips. Anthony stuck his tongue in Ian's mouth, tracing it against the inside of his cheek.

Ian gently sucked on Anthony's tongue, causing a moan from the dark-haired boy. Anthony slowly started taking off Ian's sweat pants, hoodie, and boxers. Ian pulled Anthony into him, Anthony gasped and chuckled.

"Little excited, are we Ian?"

Ian smiled.

"Shut up, dude." He answered with a growl, pulling Anthony under the blankets with him.


End file.
